ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
NES Remix 2
|publisher=Nintendo |released= |genre=Compilation |modes=Single player, multiplayer |ratings= |platforms=Wii U |media= |input= }} NES Remix 2 is a Nintendo eShop exclusive game on the Wii U. It is the direct sequel to NES Remix, and was included with it in the compilation disc release NES Remix Pack. Focusing on games released later in the NES' lifespan than its predecessor, it follows the same formula by taking portions from classic NES games, "remixing" them to provide a new challenge to players. Originally the game offered Miiverse integration, allowing players to share their level clear times with others and add stamps to their posts, but this was discontinued with the closure of the Miiverse service on November 7, 2017. The game was not updated to remove the prompts and references to Miiverse. Gameplay Players must complete stages, split across one to eight challenges, based on excepted or "remixed" areas from various games. In doing this, they can earn up to three stars per challenge, which unlock further games and stages with which to earn more stars. "Bits" are also awarded based on success, which unlock Miiverse stamps. Stars are awarded based on completion time; while a particularly quick time earns a further bonus, represented as the stars being outlined with an iridescent "rainbow" border and a larger bit award. Each stage gives a player one to eight lives to complete it - the player can continue mid-stage after a game over, but is capped at a maximum of one star if they do so and must complete it again in one set of lives to increase the award. NESRemix2-1star.jpg|Clear screen, one-star award. NESRemix2-2star.jpg|Clear screen, upgrading a one-star award to two stars NESRemix2-3star.jpg|Clear screen, three-star award. NESRemix2-3starRainbow.jpg|Clear screen, three-star award with rainbow NESRemix2-Bits.jpg|Clear screen, Bits page NESRemixII-UnlockBonus20.jpg|Stage unlock screen Games NES Remix 2 contains content from the following remixed NES games: *''Dr. Mario'' *'' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bnZcNaeuRI4 ("Bonus" stages only) *Kid Icarus'' *''Kirby's Adventure'' *''Metroid'' *''NES Open Tournament Golf'' *''Punch-Out!!'' *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' *''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' *''Wario's Woods'' *''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' ''Mario'' stages ''Super Mario Bros. 2'' ''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' ''Dr. Mario'' ''NES Open Tournament Golf'' ''Wario's Woods'' Remix I NESRemix2-RemixI-Stage1.jpg|Stage 1 title card NESRemix2-RemixI-Stage2.jpg|Stage 2 title card NESRemix2-RemixI-Stage3.jpg|Stage 3 title card NESRemix2-RemixI-Stage4.jpg|Stage 4 title card NESRemix2-RemixI-Stage5.jpg|Stage 5 title card NESRemix2-RemixI-Stage6.jpg|Stage 6 title card NESRemix2-RemixI-Stage7.jpg|Stage 7 title card NESRemix2-RemixI-Stage8.jpg|Stage 8 title card NESRemix2-RemixI-Stage10-1.jpg|Stage 10-1 title card NESRemix2-RemixI-Stage10-2.jpg|Stage 10-2 title card NESRemix2-RemixI-Stage10-3.jpg|Stage 10-3 title card NESRemix2-RemixI-Stage10-4.jpg|Stage 10-4 title card NESRemix2-RemixI-Stage11.jpg|Stage 11 title card NESRemix2-RemixI-Stage12.jpg|Stage 12 title card NESRemix2-RemixI-Stage14.jpg|Stage 14 title card NESRemix2-RemixI-Stage15.jpg|Stage 15 title card NESRemix2-RemixI-Stage16.jpg|Stage 16 title card NESRemix2-RemixI-Stage18.jpg|Stage 18 title card NESRemix2-RemixI-Stage19.jpg|Stage 19 title card NESRemix2-RemixI-Stage20-2.jpg|Stage 20-2 title card NESRemix2-RemixI-Stage20-4.jpg|Stage 20-4 title card NESRemix2-RemixI-Stage20-6.jpg|Stage 20-6 title card Remix II NESRemix2-RemixII-Stage20-3.jpg|Stage 20-2 title card NESRemix2-RemixII-Stage20-7.jpg|Stage 20-7 title card NESRemix2-RemixII-Stage20-8.jpg|Stage 20-8 title card NESRemix2-RemixII-Stage20-8_Peach_on_Peach_ending.jpg|Stage 20-8 ending, where SMB2 Peach meets SMB3 Peach Bonus Other Mario (as the referee) cameos in several of the Punch-Out!! levels. Other modes ''Super Luigi Bros. Much like ''Super Mario 3D World included Luigi Bros. (a port of Mario Bros.), a port of the original Super Mario Bros. is included in NES Remix 2 (and NES Remix Pack), with some changes: Luigi is the playable character instead of Mario, with his play style featured in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, excluding the low traction, and the entire game's levels are mirrored (i.e. the player moves through levels from right to left). The game was based upon Remix I s sixteenth stage, which is a challenge featuring Luigi going through World 1-2 backwards in the original NES Remix. This marks the sixth and final Year of Luigi game to date and the first and only one in 2014, even after the Year of Luigi ended. It is possible to do the Minus World trick in this game, but due to Luigi's higher jumps, the trick is harder to perform. Championship Mode There is a third game mode called Championship Mode, which can only be played after the first game has been downloaded to the console. The mode uses a scoring system for three different games (Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros. 3 and Dr. Mario) inspired by the 1990 Nintendo World Championships, which covered twenty-nine cities in the United States of America and had players competing for the best total score on a special NES cartridge that combined gameplay from Super Mario Bros., , and . The player is given 6 minutes and 21 seconds at the very start. The first challenge is Super Mario Bros., in which the player must collect fifty coins. After doing this the second challenge involves collecting 25 coins in Super Mario Bros. 3. Finally, the player must earn as high a score as possible with their remaining time or until they lose in Dr. Mario. Trivia '' Stage 12, on the top-right platform]] *Rarely during some levels, an 8-bit Luigi can appear during a short time, similar to New Super Luigi U and Super Mario 3D World. Staff Media Names in other languages References External links *Official North American website *Official Japanese website Category:2014 video games Category:Nintendo video game compilations Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Nintendo Network games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U eShop games